futurefandomcom-20200229-history
List of New Nations (Terra Nullius)
This page is not '''updated for any further developments in-game. This includes annexations and border changes. Europe * '''Imperio Coloniale Italiano, or its English name: the Italian Empire. A fascist entity centred around Northern Italy so named for not being an empire. Was so hard-hit by the infection that it went insa- a fascist movement took power, claiming Sicilian involvement in the mass quarantines that littered it. Its hostility towards its Southern, more recognised neighbour and its Western, more surrender-prone nation makes it a gigantic wall against potential economic integration of Europe - not just because of the mountain chain that occupies a huge chunk of it. * Union der Deutschen und Österreichischen Republik, or the Union of the German and Austrian Republics. A confederal entity with some aggressive military stances inherited from the right-nationalist government that drove Germany to annex Austria in the first place. While it hasn't exactly been overtly hostile, its direct competition with France and Poland means that it may soon prove to be a huge problem; a forced free-movement pact with the Czechoslovakians not helping that image. * Spojené státy československé(Czech), Spojené štáty československé(Slovak), or the United Czechoslovakian State, is an amalgation that decided to return to haunt anyone who still remembers their horrendous Yugoslavian neighbour to the south. A semi-unitary nation, it is so bloody indecisive even U.S Congress would gawk, and struggling even with a somewhat more stable state. It is extremely friendly to France and Poland. * Poblacht na hÉireann, or the Republic of Ireland. Nothing too new, except Northern Ireland finally decided the crown wasn't worth it and joined. However, this has left it with a spate of terror attacks all across the nation, and an active Northern Irish secessionist movement plagues the country, which itself is already reliant on support from the United Kingdom. * Poblachd na h-Alba, or the Republic of Scotland '''(WHY do you have Gaelic as a language?). Decided that Brexit was too much for it to take on top of an international plague, so it left. As the largest oil producer in all of Europe, the country has grown rich, but faces an aging and shrinking population. It is neutral. * '''Finnish annexation of the region around St. Petersburg, now 'Pyhä tunnetaan nimellä Peter' or Pyhatun. Didn't go down so well with some of the Russians around the place. Or indeed anywhere. * Lithuanian '''annexation of Lithuanian-majority area of Belarus. * '''Polish annexation of Kaliningrad. * Winning a war with Russia, Ukraine created a huge amount of inane tiny states around its borders (now re-including Crimea) as buffers. In order from North to South, they are Bryansk, Kursk-Belogrod, Voronezh, Rostov, Krasnodar Krai '''and '''Stavropol Krai. They are more commonly known as the Independent Oblasts. Most are heavily dependent on Ukraine as a source of food. * Республика Чечня, otherwise known as the Republic of Chechnya. Formed out of an immense independence movement bolstered by Russian deaths from the disease skyrocketing, Chechnya has an extra dash of 'Hatred No. 2' for its Russian neighbours. In an alliance with Ukraine and Turkey, it is the bulwark that prevents Russia from regaining control over the Caucasus. Regardless, it is tiny, poor and unstable, only kept afloat by investment from the former nations. * Российская Федерация, or the Russian Federal Republic. Born out of the final days of the Russian Federation, it is a shadow of its former self; its numerous citizens poor and rebellious, with any form of infrastructure nigh impossible to build. It is allied with Siberia and Uzbekistan. * Yeni Türk İmparatorluğu, or the New Turkish Empire. Finding its Balkan neighbours to be not-too-cooperative, it proceeded to annex swathes of Greece, Bulgaria and Romania, all of which only continue to exist as rump states on the other side of the mountain ranges that made their very existence possible. These territories are extremely volatile and at any moment could burst if not handled correctly. * საქართველოს სახელმწიფო, (Jesus christ I cannot read this), or the State of Georgia(Why are you so bad at being interesting?). As the name suggests. Turkish ally which effectively controls Artsakh(currently Azerbaijani), a place of Armenian control. Both have developed a confederal system together with Armenians still leaking out of former Armenia, now occupied by Iran. North America * The new American states of British Colombia '''and Alberta were derived from a confederal crisis that struck Canada near the height of the international plague. Both now thrive under the '''United States of America. Similarly, Puerto Rico, West Mississippi, and Outer Carolina became states, while California was renamed Northern California. * Canadian Federal Republic, or just Canada. After a secessionist crisis struck, Canada shifted to becoming French-centric, and now coordinates with the U.S on military and political objectives; the country endeavors to use its newfound trade advantages with global warming to the best they can. It also annexed the Autonomous Greenland State, although Greenland is economically oriented with the United States against Canada regardless. * Confederate Union of Southern States, or Mississippi-Carolina. The CUSS (an unfortunate acronym that it still can't solve) legally seceded from the United States as part of the Birmingham Agreement, but was then plunged into economic crisis on the heels of which a massive drug wave hit the country. Despite this, the country's leaders refuse to ask for assistance from the United States and blames minority groups in the country's borders, many of which have moved. * California de Sur, or as it is more popularly known, United California. An economically destitute nation that was formed as part of the Birmingham Agreement which has fared similarly to the CUSS, only they decided to cooperate on all terms with the U.S and Mexican governments. * Belize was annexed by Guatemala. Africa * Grand Maroc, or Greater Morocco. In reality, it simply annexed the majority of Western Sahara after the crisis struck in order to protect its interests, and recent oil discoveries have attracted major companies to the area for resource exploitation. * Mauritania annexed the remainder of Western Sahara. * The Gambia was willingly annexed into Senegal in a panic, and since the country has experienced economic growth still hindered by disease and an economic crisis that was triggered by the plague. * Guinea-Bissau '''was formally given control of the mountainous Western part of Guinea, which as a country has since dissolved and is now classified as part of the Western Non-Governmental Zone. * '''Cote d' Ivoire is barely still alive, although most of its inner cities lost to plague and riots. * Ghana, Togo, Benin, Burkina Faso, Mali, Guinea, and Western Niger are now classified as the Western Non-Governmental Zone Africa, where some 43 million people live in de facto anarchy. Most of the region's various countries have neglected to attempt taking it back, still recovering from economic crisis and dependent on American loans. * The Central Non-Governmental Zone Africa mostly consists of former Niger '''and '''South Chad. This is the frontlines of a multi-party war with no end in sight. The mostly flat, desert land has been deemed a lost venture by most. * The Northern Non-Governmental Zone Africa is simply most of Libya '''and '''Chad. It is the most stable part of the zone and is actually perfectly readied for re-intergration, except that Egypt, Libya, Tunisia and Algeria all have competing claims for the area of varying reliability. * The Federation of East Africa is a tulmultuous anomaly that was formed in response to the Category:Terra Nullius (Map Game)